Fear made me do it
by WhiteHorseyThingyTurtle
Summary: Toni's past is comming back, can Gatu show her how to love again or will she get hurt even more that she was before
1. Default Chapter

* * *

I do not own any of these characters except for Toni and Mario. With that said enjoy my fun lil story oh and don't forget to review. Thankies!

* * *

Toni woke with a start, her breathing rigid she ran down the hall into the bathroom, she bent down in front of the toilet and started to gag. This was all too familiar with Toni. She wished she could stop but it was all too routine. In between breaths she could hear two sets of footsteps in the hall. One was loud and shook the bathroom a little, the other was a small pitter patter on the hard floor. Just as she was positioning herself propped up against the tub, and hugging her knees the bathroom door opened. Gantu knelt down beside her. 

"Toni are you ok?" he asked in a soothing voice. She could only nod for she was still shaking. He tried to calm her down a bit but to no avail she only shook harder. "Toni…Toni look at me." He clasped her chin in his hand. "We are taking you to a doctor, this is the third time this week." Toni looking in his eyes, the're normally and cold and emotionless, but tonight they were full of worry and concern. She bit her lip and started to cry. Gantu pulled her onto his lap and slowly rocked her back and fourth till she fell asleep.

* * *

**Have you ever needed someone so bad **

**All you can do is cry

* * *

**

Toni woke to the sun shining down on her, and an arm around her waist.

'This is odd, what happened last night'? She tried to get up but his grip was too strong, so she settled in to just snuggling close to his warm body. As much as she wouldn't admit it she loved this, all the attention that she was getting from him. A lot of people were scared of him, but, Toni, not her she felt something for the big guy, though she wasn't sure what it was yet. She felt him move and pull away from her, a sudden cool chill hit Toni and she shivered. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"it's cold." He smiled and wrapped both arms around her. She knew how he felt about her but she just didn't want to admit it, for if she did she would be admitting her feeling towards him she couldn't stand being hurt like that again. She knew it was only and accident, but the dreams she kept having were telling her different. She missed him, man did she miss him. It was strange having the feeling that he would never hold her again, or comfort her when she needed it, and right now she really needed it.

"…Toni…hello…you ok?" He asked looking down at her, she smiled and leaned into his embrace more, he sighed and kissed her head. No words needed to be spoken as Gantu told her how much he loved her.


	2. He came back

Once again I do not own any of the characters except Toni and Mario, this chapter is based on the song I love you more by eminem. It's much darker than the last and Toni's past will be coming more into view and you'll also meet Mario! YAY what fun, enjoy!

_I was lying in a field when a dark shadow interrupted my utopia; I open my eyes only to have to shield them again from the sun. _

"_I told ya I would be coming back for ya babe" I heard a very familiar voice say_

"_What do you want?" I demanded_

"_You Know what I want Antonia" He always called me that, I long stopped telling him not to, he only did it more. "Come with me, we can finally be together again…You do want that babe…don't you" It wasn't a question he was trying to prove a point._

"_No I am finally happy where I am." _

"_Where with HIM?" He hissed, I stood up and brushed myself off. "You can't be serious, he can't give you what I can, I love you babe, and I need you."_

_Cuz the more you put me through_

_The more it makes me wanna come back to you_

_So you hate me, I just love you more _

_You don't want me, I just want you more_

_I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me_

_I know it's sad but it makes me happy_

_More that you slap me, more that it turns me on_

_Cause you love me and I love you more_

"_Mario, it took me almost 2 years to get over your death." I took a breath "I can't go threw that pain again." He took my hand and kissed me softly on the lips. _

"_I can't be with you anymore" I tell him, thought I doubt that it'll stop him from asking me. It's more like I was trying to convince myself than him._

"_You love him" Mario looked at me_

"_I don't know"_

"_I didn't ask you"_

"_Mario-"_

"_SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he pinched the bridge of his nose_

_Cause I hate you do you hate me?_

_Good cause your so fucking beautiful when your angry_

"_I want you to stay away from him."_

"_How are you gonna make me do that!" I ask out of anger_

"_I can have him killed"_

Toni woke up once again breathing heavy, Gantu was just in the other room, she could hear his snoring, and she sighed

'It was just a dream' she threw off the cover and crawled out of bed, she made her way into his room and looked at his sleeping form. Toni then crawled into bed with him and continued to watch him sleep, he looked so peaceful. She touched his arm, he stirred a little.

"Gantu, are you awake?" she asked and nudged him a little

"Hmmm...yeah I am now." he said wiping the sleep away from his eyes "what's wrong?"

"Nothing just don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." She said yawning. He then wrapped his arms around her and together they fell asleep.

"_What did I tell you about him Antonia?" It was him again_

"_Leave him alone…he didn't kill you" _

"_No but he's taking you away from me. Don't you remember how it used to be like, when we were together, or can't you remember." He smirked "I warned you Antonia didn't I"_

_No matter what you say or what you do_

_I'm a hunt you down till I find you_

_No matter where you run _

_I'll be right there and right behind you_

_In your nightmare_

_So I bought you some flowers and the candy _

_All the times that you threw it back at me_

_So when you hate me your goin' hate me more _

_When you find out you can't escape me whore_


End file.
